


The Lovers

by woahpip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character studies, Community: Hermione's Haven, Divination, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Characters, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't believe in divination.But she does believe in Luna Lovegood.a drabble





	The Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little unpolished drabble. I know it doesn't have the most definite ending, but I have some wips that won't see the light of day for a while, and I wanted to get at least one more thing completed on my bingo card. This may turn into a longer fic in the future!

They shouldn’t work like they do. Opposites attract but there are distances you can’t cross. Beliefs you can’t compromise on.

But here she is, getting a Tarot reading from Luna Lovegood.

“Hermione dear, hold the cards. Concentrate your elemental energy in your hands; whatever you need. Your question can be helped by them all: your deep emotions swirling like waterspouts. Your need for grounding making you dig deep into soil, rooting. Anger at finally not knowing something, growing like candle flame or forest fire. And the air: cutting through the nonsense all around you.”

Luna spoke plainly and seriously, so unlike her normal demeanor.

Was this a moment?

Was it? Here she is: getting a Tarot reading from Luna Lovegood. They’re sitting cross legged from one another, naked. Luna has pulled a yellow cardigan over her shoulders, but she leaves it unbuttoned. Hermione notices the love bites on the other girl’s breasts for the first time and looks away. She gets back to focusing on her energy, on the cards. She drifts another second though to her own love bites, littered over neck and shoulders.

She liked the ache.

***

She figured out what element she needed most. Nervously, Hermione shuffled the cards, not neatly like you would for Muggle games but haphazardly. Emotions led the cards in their turns, their placement. Tarot readings were the only divination method Hermione put any stock into, and that was barely. But tonight the magic was in the air, thick.

Luna’s hair gleamed in the fairy lights, charmed golden ones strung over the whole flat. She stared as Hermione shuffled, keeping her soft smile in place. 

“I’m ready to choose now.”

“Choose six for your wheel: where you are now, in whatever path you’re on. Then choose 4 more for your staff: they’re clarifiers. Stand for outside influences. For hopes and fears. And they give you an outcome, to lead you out of this and onto whatever comes next.”

Hermione shuffled. She breathed like Luna taught her, during yoga that almost drove her wild with stillness and silence. She gave her energy to cards; she didn’t trust them but for one night, she gave them the power.

Please guide me.

***

And there the cards lay, chosen with an open heart. Sparks lit up from the cards as Luna hovered her palm where Hermione had placed them. 

Ready to tell her what the world may have in store. Hermione didn’t normally put stock into divination techniques, but she wanted this to be true.

She knew she trusted the reader. Luna points to the first and smiles at the image of two women, curled around each other, thin chains connecting them.

“This is a great beginning Hermione. You’re going to build something very soon.”

This is a moment.

Hermione listens, and believes even if for just a second, in what the cards have to tell her.


End file.
